His Son
by ambudaff
Summary: Anak ini bukan anakku, meski dia mengira demikian


**His Son**

"Ayo, Phimus!" Dad keluar dari kamarnya, mengepit berkas-berkas.

"Ke mana?" aku melepas pandangan dari buku yang kubaca.

"Rumah Buku," jawab Dad pendek.

Seketika aku berdiri. Eits, nanti dulu, buku kututup rapi, kusimpan di atas meja. Lalu aku mengikuti Dad. Dad merangkul leherku dan berpura-pura mencekiknya. Tentu saja tidak bisa, tinggiku sekarang sudah hampir sama dengan Dad.

Hari ini umurku sebelas. Tapi Dad pemain Quidditch yang tangguh, dan ia sering melatihku. Maka dalam umurku yang baru sebelas, tubuhku tinggi dan tegap.

Dad seorang Seeker handal. Ia mengajariku mewaspadai semua arah agar bisa cepat mendapatkan Snitch. Padahal ia berkacamata, lho! Aku mungkin tidak secepat Dad, tetapi yang jelas, ia puas padaku.

Yah, sebenarnya aku lebih suka duduk membaca. Tapi kalau keluarga Weasley datang, uncle Ron dan auntie Hermione bersama anak-anaknya Viktor kecil dan Ginny imut, pasti kami akan sibuk bermain Quidditch. _Three on three_. Walau tim yang mendapat Hermione pasti kalah. Ia tidak begitu suka bermain Quidditch. Ia lebih suka duduk membaca bersamaku. Dan aku suka dia karena pengetahuannya seluas dunia! Bukan hanya mengenai dunia penyihir, dunia Muggle juga dengan fasih ia jelaskan padaku.

Makanya aku girang sekali setiap Dad mengajakku ke Rumah Buku. Rumah itu jauhnya hanya beberapa blok dari rumah kami. Tidak begitu besar, tetapi penuh dengan buku. Eh, sebenarnya yang memberi nama Rumah Buku itu aku. Dulu waktu aku masih belajar bicara –kata Dad—tiap kali ke sini aku selalu menyebutnya _'umah kuku'_. Karena penuh dengan buku. Di tiap ruangan pasti ada rak buku, ada tumpukan buku di meja, di sisi tempat tidur yang tak pernah ditiduri, bahkan di meja dapur.

Kata Dad, ini rumah temannya. Dan dia diserahi tugas untuk menjaganya. Makanya kami selalu ke sini, paling tidak seminggu sekali. Dad mengajariku mantra-mantra untuk membersihkan lantai, membuka jendela-jendela dan pintu membiarkan udara segar masuk, membersihkan debu di atas buku-buku. Yah sebenarnya, awalnya sih Grandmum Molly yang mengajari. Tapi sekarang aku juga sudah bisa. Pakai tongkat Dad, aku kan belum cukup umur untuk punya tongkat sendiri. Btw, kalau Dad beres-beres di sini, bersih dan rapi lho. Kalau di rumah suka rada cuek. Serampangan. _Slordig_. Itu kata Grandmum Molly, lho .

Oya, Molly itu ibunya Ron. Dia juga ibunya Ginny –bukan, bukan Ginny imut anak Ron-Hermione, tetapi adiknya Ron. Katanya sih Ginny dan Dad saling mencintai, tetapi Ginny tewas dibunuh oleh Voldemort, itu penjahat keji, yang dulu orang menyebut namanya saja sudah tidak berani.

Jadi aku ikut-ikutan Viktor dan Ginny menyebut Molly sebagai Grandmum. Dia orangnya cerewet, tapi baik hati dan penuh perhatian. Masakannya enak-enak. Aku tidak berkeberatan dianggap sebagai cucu Weasley kalau makanannya seperti itu setiap hari.

Dulu aku selalu menganggap Ginny –senior—itu ibuku. Kalau mendengar Dad begitu mencintainya, tadinya aku menganggap Dad menikah dengan Ginny, punya anak aku, tapi Ginny meninggal, lalu kami hidup berdua Dad dan aku, dan saking cintanya Dad pada Ginny ia tidak menikah lagi.

Tapi Dad menggeleng. "Kami belum sempat menikah saat itu. Dan Ginny bukan ibumu, Seraphimus, walaupun aku ingin hal itu terjadi," katanya lirih, misterius.

Jadi siapa ibuku?

"Nanti pada waktunya akan kujelaskan," sahut Dad pendek.

Aku mencari tahu. Kutanya semua keluarga Weasley, mereka menggeleng. Saat bertemu dengan Remus dan Tonks, mereka menggeleng juga. Nampaknya mereka tahu tapi tak ingin memberitahu. Jadi aku diam sambil memasang mata dan telinga.

Tapi selebihnya, Dad memang hebat. Ia mengurusku sendirian. Grandmum Molly memang banyak membantu, kalau tidak mana bisa seorang laki-laki mengurus bayi sendiri waktu itu? Kuperkirakan umurnya saat aku masih bayi .. 18 atau 19 tahun. Bayangkan.

Saat Dad harus bertanding aku biasanya dititipkan di keluarga besar Weasley. Di The Burrow. Setelah Ron dan Hermione menikah, apalagi setelah Viktor dan Ginny lahir, aku sering dititipkan di tempat Ron. Aku sih senang-senang saja. Bermain dengan adik-adik yang lucu. Atau setelah aku bisa membaca, membaca buku-buku Hermione yang banyak itu.

Suatu hari aku membantu Hermione meracik ramuan untuk obat flu Viktor. Ada rasa aneh merasuk dalam tubuhku. Aku menyukainya! Aku menyukai meracik ramuan! Dad memperhatikanku, dan ia berusaha mengajariku. Meski Ron dan Hermione menertawakannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengajari Phimus Ramuan, Harry, kalau dulu saja nilaimu sering nol," tawa Hermione tertahan, sambil menyihir kembali kuali yang meleleh karena Dad salah memasukkan bahan. Dad cuma menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, rambutnya yang tak beraturan.

Aku menganggap itu suatu kesungguhan. Dad yang tidak bisa meracik Ramuan, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa mengajariku karena melihat aku menyukainya. Jadi aku belajar dasar-dasarnya pada Hermione, lalu membaca sendiri buku 'Ramuan-Ramuan Mudah Untuk Diracik di Rumah". Syukurlah sampai sekarang belum ada kecelakaan saat aku mencoba-coba.

Hal ini menimbulkan petunjuk baru untukku. Biasanya kepandaian diturunkan. Kalau Dad tidak bisa Ramuan, pasti Mum almarhumah yang pandai. Jadi aku mencari-cari, siapakah kiranya wanita yang pandai Ramuan, yang kira-kira seumur dengan Dad atau sekitarnya. Tapi hingga saat ini belum membuahkan hasil.

Di Rumah Buku ini ada ruang bawah tanahnya. Penuh dengan peralatan Ramuan! Dad mengijinkanku memakai ruang bawah tanah itu. Memilihkan buku-buku yang tepat untukku sebagai petunjuk mulai membuat Ramuan.

Tapi Dad termenung agak lama ketika aku sedang memisahkan buku-buku. Dia menyisihkan _Advance Potion-Making by Libatius Borage_, dari tumpukan buku yang kupilih.

"Yang ini nanti saja kalau kau sudah cukup terlatih dengan Ramuan Dasar," katanya pendek. Tetapi alih-alih memasukkan buku itu kembali ke dalam jajaran buku di rak, dia malah membawanya. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Mungkin dia ingin membaca buku lusuh itu.

Selain itu dia juga menutup satu dinding penuh rak buku dengan kain hitam, menyegelnya dengan mantra tertentu. "Itu isinya buku-buku Dark Magic, Phimus. Nanti setelah kau terbukti kuat, bisa membaca buku-buku Hitam itu tanpa menjadi tergoda, kau boleh baca," kata Dad. "Dark Magic itu sangat kuat sekali pesonanya, Phimus, kau harus berjanji untuk tidak mencobanya," lanjutnya sungguh-sungguh.

Tentu saja aku berjanji. Tanpa harus membaca Dark Magic juga, di sini ada banyak sekali buku yang menarik untuk dibaca, banyak Ramuan asyik untuk dicoba.

Pendeknya, aku suka sekali di sini. Biasanya setelah beres-beres aku langsung memilih buku yang ingin kubaca atau Ramuan yang ingin kubuat. Sedangkan Dad pergi ke halaman belakang, dan duduk terpekur berlama-lama di sana. Yang kutahu, di halaman belakang ada dua gundukan tanah, mungkin makam? Tapi tidak kuperhatikan.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tapi hari ini tidak berjalan seperti biasanya. Begitu kami masuk, Dad tidak langsung mulai beres-beres. Ia langsung menuju kursi kerja, menumpuk berkas-berkas yang tadi ia bawa di meja, meletakkan serangkaian kunci di atasnya. Ia juga menaruh dua tabung kaca hati-hati. Ia membuka kunci lemari meja dan mengeluarkan sesuatu, nampaknya seperti mangkuk yang berat, ada serangkaian tulisan Rune di sisinya

"Seraphimus, duduklah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," suaranya serius.

Penasaran, akupun duduk di hadapannya.

"Hari ini kau genap berumur sebelas, Seraphimus," Dad mulai bicara. "Di bulan Juli atau Agustus nanti, kuharap kau akan memperoleh surat panggilan dari Hogwarts."

Aku mengangguk. Surat panggilan dari Hogwarts memang sudah lama kuimpikan.

"Sekarang rasanya saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan segalanya padamu," Dad menghela napas panjang. "Nanti pada saat kau menerima surat panggilan dari Hogwarts, kuharap kau tidak kaget. Nama yang tercantum di surat itu bukan Seraphimus Potter."

Aku terkejut, "Bukan Potter? Aku bukan anakmu?" sergahku.

Dad hanya mengangguk, airmukanya sedih.

_Tapi itu memang menjelaskan sesuatu. Aku tidak begitu mirip dengan Dad. Rambutku memang hitam, tetapi tidak acak-acakan seperti Dad. Malah lurus. Kalau kubiarkan rambutku panjang, rambutku akan membingkai lurus. Tapi biasanya aku memotongnya cepak. Lalu, hidungku agak bengkok seperti burung. Dan aku tidak memakai kacamata._

"Namanya Severus Snape. _Profesor_ Severus Snape," katanya perlahan, memberi penekanan pada kata Profesor.

_Profesor? Apakah dia Guru Ramuan? Apakah itu sebabnya aku senang Ramuan sedang Dad tidak?_

"Dia seorang Guru Ramuan, saat aku masuk ke Hogwarts," kata Dad. _Ha! Benar ternyata. Aku memperhatikan Dad dengan serius. Aku penasaran._

"Sejak pertemuanku yang pertama dengannya, aku sudah diliputi pandangan yang salah tentangnya," dan mengalirlah cerita tentang Dad dan dia.

Tentang pertemuan Dad dengannya pertama kali. Dia ada di Meja Tinggi, sedang Dad duduk bersama-sama murid yang lain. Pertemuan itu membuat bekas luka di kening Dad sakit –_aku tidak melihat adanya bekas luka di kening Dad sekarang_. Bekas luka itu kemudian selalu sakit jika Dad bertemu dengan Voldemort. Karena itu Dad mencurigai dia, --Professor Snape. Belakangan baru diketahui bahwa sakit pada bekas luka itu disebabkan karena di belakang Professor Snape, ada Quirell. Guru yang di belakang kepalanya 'tercangkok' Voldemort.

Lalu salah perkiraan saat pertandingan Quidditch setelahnya, karena Profesor Snape menyaksikan Dad bertanding sambil berkomat-kamit seperti mengucap mantra ketika Dad sedang berusaha mengendalikan laju sapu terbangnya yang menggila. Dad mengira Profesor Snape yang berbuat itu terhadap sapu terbangnya.

Dad menarik napas panjang. "Sedang Profesor Snape juga, dari dulu sudah menanam kebencian. Padaku. Karena aku anak ayahku. Karena aku seorang Potter. Baginya adalah musuh bebuyutan. Ayah dan anak sama saja."

"Keadaan ini membuat kami saling membenci. Apalagi setelah aku tahu bahwa dia dulunya adalah Death Eaters. Aku terus beranggapan bahwa dia tetap menjadi Death Eaters."

_Aku tidak berani bernapas saat Dad mengatakan itu. Death Eaters! Walaupun pada saat ini sudah bisa dibilang tidak ada lagi Death Eaters, tetapi tetap saja namanya menggaungkan ketakutan. Rasa seram.Tapi tidak mungkin. Ayahku seorang Death Eaters?_

"Hanya Hermione dan Remus yang selalu menepis anggapan itu," Dad meneruskan. "Kepala Sekolahku saat itu, Albus Dumbledore, juga selalu menangkis anggapan itu. Dia selalu mengatakan kalau Profesor Snape sudah bersih dari tuduhan menjadi Death Eaters itu."

Hening sejenak. Dad menghela napas lagi. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih suram. "Tapi Albus Dumbledore justru meninggal di tangan ayahmu, Phimus. Meninggal dengan Avada Kedavra yang dirapalkannya. Kebencianku saat itu benar-benar memuncak. Aku bersumpah, tidak akan berhenti mencarinya. Aku rasa aku lebih membencinya daripada membenci Voldemort."

Dendam telah bertumpuk saat Dad bertemu dengan Snape saat Pertempuran Terakhir. Tapi ternyata orang yang selalu mengirimkan petunjuk saat Dad melakukan pencarian Horcruxes adalah dia. Dia juga yang menyuruh Dad untuk terus berlatih menutup pikiran.

"Kalau saja aku menuruti apa katanya, mungkin tidak akan jadi begini," Dad nampak menyesali dirinya, "karena Voldemort ternyata banyak menggunakan perang-pikiran dan mantra non-verbal. Karena dia tahu, tongkatnya terhubung dengan tongkatku, dan mustahil baginya untuk mengucapkan Avada Kedavra dengan tongkatnya. Maka dia mencari jalan lain. Pertama dia menculik Olivander, tapi pembuat tongkat itu tidak mau menuruti keinginannya. Lebih baik mati."

"Akhirnya di Pertempuran Terakhir Voldemort menggunakan Mantra Penyedot Jiwa. Mantra itu mula-mula memporakporandakan fisik kita. Pembuluh darah putus atau tersumbat dan pecah. Persendian terlepas. Tapi jiwa tidak langsung meninggalkan tubuh kita. Jiwa kita meninggalkan tubuh kita dengan sangat perlahan, membuat kita tersiksa. Membuat kita memohon-mohon agar nyawa kita dicabut secepatnya. Voldemort menggunakan mantra ini untuk menyiksa korbannya. Dan aku tahu itu kemudian. Setelah … ada korban yang kulihat sendiri, dengan mataku sendiri."

_Aku perlahan-lahan bisa mengurutkan kejadian yang dipaparkan Dad. Aku seolah mendapat firasat. Mungkinkah .. Profesor Snape, err .. ayah-lah korban itu?_

"Apabila seseorang sedang merapalkan Mantra Penyedot Jiwa, maka seluruh konsentrasinya akan terpusat ke sana. Di saat itu, bila ada seseorang menyerangnya, dengan mantra yang sederhana sekalipun, maka akibatnya akan fatal. Tetapi, sukar sekali kita mengetahui kapan seseorang sedang merapalkan Mantra itu, karena Mantra itu hanya bisa dirapalkan dengan non-verbal. Langsung pada pikiran kita, pusat syaraf kita."

"Kalau aku berlatih menutup pikiran dengan baik, maka Voldemort tidak akan bisa menyerangku seperti itu. Aku sudah diperingatkan oleh ayahmu agar melatih Occlumency-ku. Dan memang sudah terlambat."

"Pada Pertempuran Terakhir itu Voldemort hanya tertawa dan memandangku aneh. Ternyata dia sedang merapalkan Mantra itu padaku. Biasanya Mantra itu langsung bekerja. Aku akan langsung kesakitan. Lebih dari dikutuk menggunakan Crucio. Tapi tidak demikian yang terjadi. Mantra itu tidak langsung kena padaku, tetapi ada seseorang yang menyerapnya. Ayahmu, Phimus. Ayahmu. Dia sudah siaga sejak awal, dia tahu aku tidak akan siap untuk serangan ini."

_Aku terpana. Meski aku sudah menduganya, aku tidak mengira akan benar adanya. Ayahku? Ayahku? Ayahku dengan sukarela menyerap Mantra Penyedot Jiwa itu?_

"Aku tidak langsung menduganya, Phimus. Aku hanya bisa terpana selama beberapa detik. Setelah Ayahmu menyuruh aku untuk menyerang Voldemort, dengan mantra apa saja, aku langsung tersadar apa yang sedang terjadi. Aku langsung menyerang Voldemort, yang dengan gusar juga baru menyadari bahwa pengkhianatan –pengkhianatan dobel—itu membuatnya _vulnerable_, membuatnya rentan."

_Hening sejenak. Aku masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik. Pengkhianatan? Jadi ayahku .. mata-mata? Mata-mata dobel?_

Dad menghela napas panjang, "Aku langsung menyerang Voldemort, dan dia langsung hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tahu, itu berarti sudah tidak ada Horcrux lagi tersisa. Yang tadinya kukira masih ada satu lagi, Nagini ularnya. Rupanya ayahmu juga yang sudah menghabisinya."

"Aku langsung memburu ayahmu, yang saat itu juga mulai kesakitan. Aku sudah akan memanggil Remus, atau siapa saja untuk membantuku membawanya ke St Mungo."

_Aku langsung membayangkan rasa kesakitan yang dialami Ayah. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya. Aku tidak pernah mengalami rasa sakit._

"Tapi Ayahmu tidak mau, Phimus. Aku tahu ia pasti kesakitan. Aku sudah pernah dikutuk dengan Crucio, dan kukira aku tidak akan bisa menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh Mantra Penyedot Jiwa ini. Ia tahu, Mantra ini tidak ada penawarnya. Mantra ini berarti vonis mati. Hanya persoalannya kapan kau akan mati, itu saja."

"Ayahmu hanya minta aku membawanya dengan Apparate, ke rumah ini. Rumah yang tidak banyak orang tahu. Di sini aku bertemu dengan wanita itu. Ibumu, Phimus. Ia sedang mengandung. Ia langsung tahu apa yang sudah dialami ayahmu. Ia tegar, Phimus. Ia tidak menangis. Ia hanya menemani ayahmu di saat-saat terakhirnya."

"Ayahmu hanya berpesan agar kau diberi nama Seraphimus, kalau kau laki-laki, dan diberi nama Anne-Marie, sama seperti ibumu, kalau perempuan. Dan ia berpesan padaku … agar aku menjagamu."

_Ya. Aku tahu sekarang. Jadi aku anak musuhmu, dan sekarang selama sebelas tahun ini kau merawatku?_

"Tak lama setelah ayahmu meninggal, kau lahir. Dan kukira karena kesedihan yang dalam, ibumu juga menyusul tak lama setelah kelahiranmu."

Ia mengulurkan berkas-berkas di depannya, "Ini catatan harian ayahmu, dan ibumu, yang terakhir. Ada banyak catatan harian lainnya di kamarnya," ia mengulurkan kunci-kunci kamar. Satu kunci nampak berbeda. "Kunci ini kunci Gringotts, lemari besi ayahmu. Hermione sudah mengurusnya, semua hak paten dari ramuan-ramuan yang dihasilkan ayahmu, royaltinya masuk ke lemari besi ayahmu setiap bulan…"

_Tapi aku tidak begitu mendengarkan. Kau dan ayahku bermusuhan? Dan akhirnya kau membunuhnya, ya kan? Voldemort seharusnya membunuhmu, dan seharusnya kau cukup kuat untuk melawannya, ya kan? Tetapi kau tidak cukup kuat untuk melawannya, kau harus dibantu oleh ayahku? Dan itu sama saja dengan membunuh ayahku!_

Aku sontak berdiri dan menatapnya langsung di mata, "Kau yang membunuh ayahku, kan? Benar kan?" kataku dengan tajam.

Ia menunduk, lalu ia berkata dengan lirih, "Ya. Bisa dikatakan begitu. Akulah yang membunuhnya," bisiknya. "Secara tidak langsung, akulah yang membunuhnya. Aku pembunuhnya, Seraphimus."

"Aku hidup dengan pembunuh ayahku selama ini? Dan kau merahasiakannya?"

Ia mengangguk lemah.

"PERGI! PERGI! AKU TIDAK INGIN DEKAT DENGAN PEMBUNUH AYAHKU!"

Ia berdiri, seolah sudah siap untuk pergi dari tadi. Ia menyodorkan dua tabung kaca hati-hati, "Ini adalah memori Albus Dumbledore saat ia membicarakan pembunuhan dirinya dengan ayahmu. Dan yang satunya adalah memori terakhir ayahmu. Lihatlah dengan Pensieve ini, kupinjam dari Hogwart," suaranya tercekat. Lalu ia berlalu dengan tertunduk.

"PERGI SAJA!" kemarahan menguasai seluruh tubuhku. Sampai gemetar. Aku terduduk. Berurai air mata. Tidak. Aku tidak menyangka.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aku tak tahu berapa lama terduduk seperti itu. Perlahan aku meraih kedua tabung. Aku berdiri. Membuka tutup salah satunya, dan menuang isinya ke dalam Pensieve. Aku membungkuk sedikit ke atas Pensieve, dan aku tersedot ke dalamnya.

_Seorang laki-laki terbaring di ranjang, didampingi seorang wanita. Cantik. Dan sedang mengandung. Ibuku? Itu Ibuku! Tangannya menggenggam tangan laki-laki itu. Ayah? Betapa aku ingin memeluk keduanya…_

"_Jika bayi ini kelak laki-laki, berilah nama Seraphimus. Dan jika perempuan, berilah nama seperti namamu, Anne-Marie."_

_Ibu mengangguk dan mengusap matanya. "Kau akan kuat, Severus, kau akan kuat hingga bayi ini lahir, Severus."_

_Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Aku tahu bahwa saatku sudah tiba."_

_Lalu Ayah mengalihkan mata pada seorang .. dia Harry! Harry saat lebih muda._

"_Aku percayakan padamu untuk menjaga anakku kelak, Potter," suaranya bergetar._

"_Sir, saya .. saya.."_

"_Aku tahu. Aku sudah memperkirakan semua akibat yang akan terjadi. Dan inilah yang terbaik."_

_Harry menunduk. Dia mengusap matanya. Lalu mengangkat wajahnya, "Saya ingin minta maaf .. untuk semuanya, Sir. Terutama saat saya menyebut Anda.."_

_Ayah berusaha untuk duduk tegak dari posisinya, namun nampaknya usaha itu membuatnya kesakitan. Tapi ia terus berusaha. Harry membantunya. Ayah tidak berusaha mengelak._

"_Saat kau bersedia untuk menjadi seorang mata-mata, apalagi mata-mata dobel sepertiku, kau harus bersedia untuk menempuh apa saja. Walau itu merobek-robek hatimu. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan saat aku harus mengangkat tongkat dan merapal Avada Kedavra padanya…"_

_Harry mendekat dan duduk di samping satunya, "Sir, please, saya mohon.."_

_Ayah merogoh ke balik jubahnya. Tindakannya membuat dia menyeringai kesakitan, tetapi dia meneruskan. Mengeluarkan sebuah tabung._

"_Memori Albus. Saat percakapan kami mengatur pembunuhan dirinya. Ia membagi memori ini untukku, untuk pertahananku. Untuk membela diri di sidang jika kelak tiba saatnya. Tapi, kupikir ini tidak akan gunanya sekarang. Kuberikan saja padamu," dia mengulurkan tabung itu pada Harry. Harry terpana._

"_Sir?"_

"_Tongkatku?" tanya ayah, meraba-raba saku jubahnya yang satu lagi. Gerakannya semakin tak menentu. Harry membantunya mencari tongkatnya._

"_Ambilkan sebuah tabung, di lemari yang itu," kata ayah. Harry mematuhinya._

"_Yang ini untuk anakku nanti kalau ia sudah cukup umur. Berikan padanya, dan ceritakan padanya yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin kau menjaganya dari unsur-unsur Dark Magic. Jangan biarkan ia masuk ke lingkungan Dark Magic," sahut ayah lembut. Tetapi penuh kesungguhan. _

_Ayah menunjukkan tongkatnya pada kepalanya dan mengalirlah cairan keperakan. Masuk ke dalam tabung._

_Lalu gelap._

Otomatis aku terlempar keluar dari Pensieve. Aku terdiam. Cairan itu otomatis masuk kembali ke dalam tabungnya. Entah kenapa refleks aku membuka tabung yang satu dan menuang isinya ke dalam Pensieve.

Ada dua orang di sana. Yang satunya ayah. Dan satunya lagi, berjenggot keperakan. Mungkin itu Albus Dumbledore?

Pertama-tama aku tidak mengerti percakapan mereka. Lama-lama ayah nampak marah.

"_Anda nampaknya begitu saja menganggap saya pasti akan melakukannya! Saya sudah tidak mau melakukannya lagi!"_

"_Kau sudah setuju untuk melakukannya. Jadi harus dilakukan."_

_Hening. Ayah nampak sedang berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya. Lalu dia memalingkan muka._

_Dumbledore mendekatinya, dan menyentuh bahunya. Ayah berbalik, dan menghapus matanya._

_Dia menangis!_

"_Albus, saya tidak mau dianggap pengecut. Tapi Anda satu-satunya yang mempercayai saya. Setelah Anda pergi nanti, siapa lagi yang akan mempercayai saya? Siapa? Lalu, dengan tiadanya yang akan mempercayai saya, dalam keadaan saya nanti, siapa yang akan menjamin kalau saya tidak akan kembali ke lingkungan Hitam lagi?"_

_Dumbledore melipat tangannya, "Aku mempercayaimu luar dalam, Severus. Dalam keadaan hidup maupun mati. Ingatlah itu kalau kau hendak menyeberang. Aku percaya padamu, aku hidup atau mati."_

_Ayah terdiam sejenak. "Kalau itu dilakukan, siapa yang akan percaya pada saya? Siapa yang akan percaya bahwa saya melakukan kebaikan dengan membunuh Anda? Selain itu, saya harus ke mana bila ingin bertanya?"_

"_Kita memang harus melakukan hal yang berat, Severus. Kau tidak akan dipuji orang. Kau justru akan dicaci. Mungkin kau akan dicari-cari orang untuk dibunuh. Tapi aku percaya kau bisa. Karena itu aku merencanakan ini untukmu."_

_Dumbledore menghela napasnya, "Mungkin namamu bahkan tidak akan bersih untuk waktu yang lama. Mungkin tidak pernah. Bahkan orang-orang terdekatmu akan mencaci. Tapi ini resiko sebagai mata-mata. Aku percaya kau kuat, Severus."_

_Hening._

_Ayah terdiam beberapa lama. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah. "Baiklah, Albus. Mungkin ini memang sudah jalannya."_

"_Aku minta maaf, Severus. Tapi aku percaya kau bisa."_

_Ayah mengangguk._

_Dumbledore menepuk bahu ayah. Lalu, "Aku akan mengambil memoriku. Simpanlah, untuk jaga-jaga."_

_Ayah mengangguk lagi. "Terima kasih, Albus."_

_Dumbledore tersenyum. "Jangan lupa sampaikan salamku untuk Anne-Marie. Permintaan maafku darinya, karena kehidupan kalian menjadi tidak wajar seperti ini."_

_Ayah menghela napas, "Dia tahu apa resikonya, Albus. Dia tahu."_

_Dumbledore juga menghela napas._

_Kemudian gelap._

Aku keluar dari Pensieve lagi.

o0o0o0o0o0

Lalu aku meneliti berkas-berkas. Catatan harian ayah. Catatan harian ibu. Catatan harian ibu berhenti setelah tanggal lahirku, setelah menulis tentang kelahiranku.

Aku membaca berkas berikutnya. Catatan harian Hermione mengenai perjuangan Harry untuk membersihkan nama ayah. Sampai ke tingkat Wizengamot, sampai-sampai Harry disumpah dengan minum Veritaserum dan di-Legilimency. Dan menghasilkan penghargaan Orde Merlin kelas satu.

Aku masuk ke kamar. Medali itu ada di lemari,sesuai catatan Hermione. Berkilap di sana. Tapi ayah sudah tidak ada! Dia tidak bisa menikmatinya. Dia meninggal dengan mengenaskan. Dan nyaris tidak ada yang akan mengenangnya.

Penasaran, aku ke halaman belakang. Benar, keduanya memang gundukan makam seperti kukira.. Kubaca nama-namanya. Ada nama ayah, Severus Snape dan ada nama ibu, Anne-Marrie Snape. Tanggal kematian ayah dua hari sebelum aku lahir. Dan tanggal kematian ibu sehari setelah aku lahir.

Aku terduduk di antara kedua nisan. Jadi, di sinilah Harry …Dad selalu terpekur hampir tiap minggu. Di kedua makam ini. Di makam gurunya.

_Oya ni hagureta hinadori mo  
Itsuka wa yasashii futokoro ni  
aeru ashita mo aru darou  
Danoni naze meguri aenu chichi no kage _

_Naku mono ka boku ha otoko da  
Shinjite'ru shinjite'ru sono hi no koto wo  
Kono te de chichi wo  
Daki shimeru hi no koto wo _

_No ni saku hana mo tsuyukusa mo  
Itsuka ha hito to meguri ai  
Kataru yuube mo aru darou  
Danoni naze otozurenai shiawase ga _

_Naku mono ka boku ha otoko da  
Taetematsu taetematsu sono hi ha kuru to  
Te wo tori chichi to warai au hi ga kuru to _

_Mikazuki wo ou murakumo mo  
Itsuka ha kaze ga huki harai  
Kagayaku yoru mo aru darou  
Danoni naze kiramekanai chichi no hoshi _

_Naku mono ka boku ha otoko da  
Tatakau zo tatakau zo sono hi no tame ni  
Kono te ni chichi wo  
Tori modosu hi no tame ni_

_There will be a tomorrow _

_When even this little bird that turned from his parents _

_Can someday return to their kind bossom, right? _

_Yet why can't I even meet my father's shadow? _

_Am I going to cry? No way, I am a man _

_I believe, I believe in that day _

_The day I embrace my father in my arms_

_Someday the flowers of the fields and grass of the rainy season _

_Shall meet someone _

_Perhaps there will come a day I can say so _

_Yet why doesn't happiness come? _

_Am I going to cry? No way, I'm a man _

_I shall endure, I shall bear and wait for that day to come _

_The day when I can hold father's hand and laugh with him_

_Someday the wind shall sweep away _

_The clouds hung over the crescent moon _

_Perhaps there will be a brilliant night _

_Yet why doesn't father's star shine? _

_Am I going to cry? No way, I 'm a man _

_I shall fight, I shall fight for that day _

_For the day I take back father with my own hands _

Ending song of Voltus V

Aku menghela napas.

Aku harus kembali.

o0o0o0o0o0

Rumah gelap. Lampu tidak dinyalakan. Hanya ada api kecil menyala di perapian. Dan Dad duduk menopang dagu di depannya. Nampaknya sudah lama dia terpekur begitu.

Aku mendekatinya tanpa suara. Di pangkuannya ada sebuah buku. _Advance Potion-Making_ by _Libatius Borage_. Sudah lusuh. Dan terbuka di halaman tertentu tanpa dibaca. Aku tercekat.

Dad tersadar, dan melihat padaku, "Phimus?" tanyanya serak.

Aku mendekat, berdiri di depannya. Berlutut di hadapannya. "Harry. Err .. Dad?"

Dad memandangku tidak percaya.

Aku menelan ludah, "Masih bolehkah aku memanggilmu Dad? Seperti dulu?"

Lama dia memandangku.

Dia memelukku. Erat. Aku pun memeluknya erat. Tidak peduli apakah namaku akan dipanggil Seraphimus Potter atau Seraphimus Snape dalam upacara penerimaan murid baru nanti di Hogwarts.

Tapi aku punya Dad.

Dan aku punya ayah.

Di hatiku

**FIN**

**Catatan Harry Potter:**

Sebelas tahun yang panjang untuk membesarkan anak itu, dan harus diakhiri dengan mengungkapkan rahasia yang selama ini harus kututupi. Dengan berat. Aku sudah jatuh sayang padanya. Sudah tak kuanggap anak Profesor Snape lagi, sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri. Aku sampai membeli rumah di dekat rumah keluarga Snape itu, dan rutin mengunjungi rumah mereka tiap minggu.

Yang Seraphimus belum tahu adalah, sehabis mengalahkan Voldemort, aku mengikuti ujian persamaan NEWT lalu tes Auror, mengikuti pendidikannya selama dua tahun. Setelah itu aku masuk tim nasional Quidditch. Orang hanya tahu bahwa aku gagal ujian akhir Auror dan masuk tim Quidditch. Padahal aku lulus, dan masuk tim Unspeakable. Masuk anggota tim Quidditch sebagai _undercover_.

Aku akhirnya mengerjakan apa yang dulu dikerjakan oleh Profesor Snape, menjadi mata-mata. Sebagai anggota tim Quidditch aku harus bepergian ke mana-mana. Sama dengan sebagai anggota Unspeakable. Aku harus mengatur jadwal bepergianku agar nampak sebagai anggota tim Quidditch yang sibuk.

Tentu saja, di masa ini tidak seberbahaya di masa Profesor Snape dulu menjadi mata-mata. Tetapi aku jadi lebih menghargai apa yang sudah dilakukan seniorku itu.

1 September tahun lalu Seraphimus Snape masuk Hogwarts, dan terpilih masuk Ravenclaw oleh Sorting Hat. Bukan Slytherin apalagi Gryffindor. Dalam masa libur ia tetap pulang ke rumahku, dan pergi ke rumahnya sendiri secara rutin.

Aku juga masih mengunjungi makam Profesor Snape dan istrinya setiap minggu. Tapi hatiku sekarang sudah teduh.


End file.
